totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Odzew dzikich zwierząt
Właśnie po eliminacji późnym wieczorem zawodnicy jak i prowadząca szykowali się do snu. '' '''Tori:' Oh czemu nagle kręcisz? Bucky: Lubię po prostu kręcić. No i poza tym. Podał jej kartkę, którą wyrwała mu z ręki i zaczęła czytać pod nosem. Tori: Co? Doczytywała i nie mogła uwierzyć. Tori: Że mam teraz zadanie już prowadzić!? Bucky: No musisz. Tak piszą producenci. Tori:'Nah... skoro trzeba. ''Ciężko wstała z łóżka do którego się ułożyła. 'Tori:'No więc ostatnio w Nowych na Wyspie. Reality show w reality show. Nieźle pokręcone, ale prawdziwe. Uczestnicy mogli w ten sposób zaprezentować swoje unikalne talenty przed jury! Czy były fajne? My to oceniliśmy! Zadanie to zostało wygrane o dziwo przez Cilię, Marcusa i Nikitę. Rany... ten gość za często wygrywa... ma talent, umiejętności i spryt. A poza tym co tam? Cassie i Cilia zawarły rozejm a John pokazał się z tej złej strony. No się nie dziwię skoro Pedro go przez tyle czasu trzymał w niewoli. Każdy w końcu pokazuje swoją naturę. Jednak na eliminacji niespodziewanie odpadł Richard, przez to że zniszczył prezent dla Nikity. No cóż... doigrał się ale mnie on wisi. Cieszmy się z tego! A co nas dzisiaj spotka? Jakie zadanie wymyślę w pięć minut? A kto odpadnie? To w tym odcinku Nowych na Wyspie! Wyciągnęła ręce, żeby się rozprostować. 'Tori:'A teraz szybko dajcie ubranie na zmianę. Ta różowa piżama jest sexi, ale tak nie wyjdę do nich. '''Intro Pomysł oraz muzyka: Intro z Totalnej Porażki, Wersja Angielska ♪Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine♪ Kamera sunie po przepięknej Muskoce poprzez plażę z pomostem, ukamienowaną ścieżkę, plac wraz z dwoma przyzwoitymi chatkami, przez leśne odstępy na szczyt góry Chupakabra ♪You guys are on my mind.♪ Kamera gwałtownie spada w dół pod wodę, gdzie Cassie oraz Noel w strojach kąpielowych szarpią się o to kto zabierze skarb. Dyskretnie za stanik zaczepia się haczyk wciągając dziewczynę ku górze. ♪You asked me what I wanted to be♪ Na łodzi znajduje się Davis oparty o barierkę. Wymiotuje z powodu choroby lokomocyjnej. Marcus z całej siły ciągnący za wędkę oraz kręci kołowrotkiem wyławiając Cassie wpadającą w jego ramiona. Wyrzuca ją za burtę. Nagle wyskakuje w ich stronę groźny miecznik ♪And now I think the answer is plain to see♪ Kamera mknie przez las gdzie z jednej strony Ember próbuje zaimponować Richardowi a Dominica wręcz się przysysa do niego. Nieoczekiwanie sprowokowane zwierzęta atakują obie dziewczyny, które uciekają z przerażenia. ♪I wanna be famous.♪ Rozbawiona Ari pojawia się przed Richardem, który mimo wszystkie uśmiecha się w jej stronę. Oboje wydają się rozbawieni dopóki nie pojawia się Sasqaczanakwa. Oboje zaczynają przed nim uciekać w stronę wodospadu. '' '♪I wanna live close to the sun,♪''' Joqline stojąc na skraju skalpy próbuje sięgnąć w stronę tęczowego motyka. Nagle na nią wpadają i zlatują prosto w dół. Na pieńku Ellen wykonuje swoje codzienne poranne ćwiczenia gdy wszyscy wpadają prosto na nią. Nieoczekiwanie na lianie zaczyna lecieć Rouse. ♪Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,♪ Liana się zrywa i zaczyna się turlać prosto na nieświadomego Oliviera próbującego pomóc dziewczynie. Wpada i kręcą się chwilę aż uderzają o toj-toj z którego wypada Poul z papierem toaletowym i spuszczonymi spodniami ♪I'll get there one day.♪ Widok przenosi się na stołówkę gdzie wgapiona Catalina pożera wręcz wzrokiem Hanka. Cilia ją delikatnie szarpie by się ogarnęła jednak dziewczyna w ogóle nie reaguje. ♪Cause, I wanna be famous!♪ '' Kamera sunie w lewą stronę, gdzie Leila oraz Rocky siłują się na rękę i dziewczyna triumfalnie rozkłada go na deki. Kamera natychmiast sunie na plażę plażę. ♪Na na na na na na na na♪ Przy zejściu na plażę siedzi z nosem w książce Georgia. Pod nos Billy podsyła jej kwiaty oraz prezenty. Dziewczyna jednak natychmiast odrzuca prezenty. ♪Na na na na na na na na♪ Na pomoście Lorenzo przegląda sobie swoją śliczną buźkę w jednym lusterku po chwili kierując wzrok w stronę drugiego lusterka odbijającego jego ochrowy szal. '' '♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪''' Na końcu pomostu Hernando z kamerą ustawioną prosto na niego z mikrofonem oraz głośnikami chce je odpalić gdy nagle pomost nie wytrzymuje ciężaru i wszystko wpada do wody elektryzując chłopaka. '' '♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪''' Uradowany John siedzi obok Nikity. Oboje się rumienią i chcą się pocałować, gdy nagle chłopak zostaje pociągnięty przez Pedra tracąc równowagę. Kamera oddala się ukazując wszystkich uczestników zebranych przy ognisku ♪Whistle♪ ' ''Wszystko się rozmywa pokazując na głównym planie tabliczkę z Obóz Muskoka z niedokładnie doczepionym zdjęciem wyspy z logiem sezonu: Wyspa Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Wyspie. Przy ostatnim gwiździe zostaje zdmuchnięta. Miejsce eliminacji Plik:PtakixSzopy.png Zasmucona dziewczyna siedziała na ziemi. '''Ari: Nie. Nie dzieje się. Rysowała serce na ziemi z napisem: R + A = Love. Ari: Jak mogli nas rozdzielić. Otarła łzy i wstała. Zatarła serce nogą. Ari: Poczują smak bólu! Bólu rozstania! Zaśmiała się nieco typowo, psychopatycznym śmiechem i uniosła ręce. Ari:'Siły lasu... dodajcie mi – wróżce siły! I wy leśne stworzenia. Sprawcie by ci ludzie wstydzili się za swój błąd! ''Nagle było słychać nadlatującego orła oraz kraczenie wron. '''Ari: Zwierzęta z wzgórza Was też zapraszam! Śmiała się coraz bardziej aż zawył ryk niedźwiedzia i paru innych zwierząt. Ari: Łowy zaczęte! Szła w swoim skąpym stroju z bluszczu w stronę krzaków, gdzie wtopiła się w otoczenie. Ari: Nie wolno nigdy rozdzielać zakochanych! Domek zawodników Plik:PtakixSzopy.png Zawodnicy zmęczeni właśnie byli gotowi do snu. Nikita i John byli jeszcze w łazience kapiąc się, a pozostali szykowali się właśnie do snu. Cilia: Oh...? Cassie: Coś się stało? Cilia: Nie... znaczy wydało mi się... słyszałam trochę dziwny odgłos. Cassie: Też? Cilia: Dziwi mnie to trochę. Podszedł do nich Marcus. Marcus: A mnie dobija to, że musicie teraz gadać! Cassie: Rozmawiamy, więc zabierz swój talent do rujnowania mi życia i idź sobie! Marcus: Twoje cierpienie działa na mnie jak miód na pszczoły. Przyciąga bardziej by móc go zrobić więcej. Wkurzona dziewczyna rzuciła w niego poduszką, ale ją złapał. Marcus: Znowu pazurki? Cassie: Puszczaj! Tym razem zaatakowała go na poważnie, uderzając z całej swojej siły. Marcus: W końcu pękasz. Widzę psychiatrę w niedalekiej przyszłości. Cassie: Zostaw mnie w końcu. Dziewczyna nie mogąc znieść widoku podeszła pomóc koleżance. Cilia: Ma rację, zostaw już ją. Marcus: A ty to ? Jakoś cię nie kojarzę. Cilia: Bo nie musisz... tacy jak ty nie zasługują żeby poczuć odrobiny dobra. Marcus: Dzięki, znowu ktoś uświadamia mi to o czym od dawna wiem. Cilia: Jesteś bezczelny. Marcus: Nawet się nie staram. Uśmiechnął się do nich szyderczo. Cilia: To obróci się przeciwko tobie. Nawet nie wiesz kiedy. Marcus: Tylko na to czekam. Może w końcu ktoś będzie w stanie mnie pokonać. Cilia: Pewność siebie cię zgubi. Marcus: Nie dość, że frajerka powróciła to jeszcze mi grozi. Cilia: 'Żebyś wiedział... trucicielu. ''Nagle ciekawski Noel wypełzł ze swojej kołdry. '''Marcus: Poważne oskarżenie. Nie boisz się? Cilia: Ciebie? Zabawne... W każdym idzie znaleźć dobro, ale w tobie tego dostrzec nie idzie. Poza tym nieźle się wywinąłeś. Hank w sądzie zamiast ciebie? Noel: Niemożliwe! Cilia:'''Ty sam nie lepszy. Ciekawe kto mu sprzedał te trujące zioła. '''Marcus: Stąpasz po grząskim gruncie. Cilia: I? Nie boję się ryzyka. Usiadła pewna siebie na swoim łóżku. Cilia: Już i tak ciesz się, że nie pozwałam cię. Byłam winna Catalinie przysługę. Ale na ciebie przyjdzie gorsza kara. Jak gdyby nic ułożyła się do snu. Cassie przysłuchiwała i wpatrywała się w nie wierząc co się stało. Noel nieco zbladł, a Marcus miał bardzo dziwne spojrzenie po czym sam odszedł na swoje łóżko. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Co ona sobie wyobraża? Że niby litościwie mnie potraktowała? Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Przykro mi mimo wszysyko że musiałam tak go potraktować, ale on źle traktuje ludzi. Cassie: Dziewczyno to było. Niesamowite! Rzuciła się jej na szyję. Cilia: Wiesz chciałam się zaprzyjaźnić z tobą i sądzę, że się zgadzasz. Cassie: Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo mi brakowało takiej osoby co normalnie mnie potraktowała. Cilia:'''Normalnie? Ja zawsze traktuję ludzi na równo. '''Cassie: Widać, jesteś wspaniała. Cilia zarumieniła się ze wstydu, nagle zawodnicy usłyszeli głos Tori, przez megafon. Wołała ich by wyszli na plac na zadanie. Zawodnicy niechętnie się zgodzili. Łazienka Plik:PtakixSzopy.png John właśnie szorował swoje zęby nitką, nie mogąc patrzeć na siebie w lustrze. Nikita stała z boku i czekała na niego. Nikita: Trapi cię coś? Zaniepokojona zbliżyła się do niego . John: Posypałem się... jednak okazuje się że... Czekaj. Dokończył czyszczenie i splunął do zlewu. John: No, powinno być dobrze. Nikita: To co chciałeś powiedzieć? John: No ja... Zacisnął rękę z nerwów. John: Ja chciałem być inny... ale okazuje się że to niemożliwe. Nagle na jego twarzy pojawiła się łza. John: Uciekałem od tego kim jestem, chcąc być inny. Zakochałem się w tobie ale wciąż przeszłość nie daje mi zapomnieć. Ciągle walczę. I nie mam siły. Z jednej strony chce być dla ciebie zwykły. Dziewczyna go objęła i przytuliła mu się do klatki piersiowej. Nikita: Nie musisz mówić. Sama nie wiem kim do końca jestem. Dziękuję ci, że się o mnie troszczyłeś i że jestem dla ciebie ważna. Odsunęła się, łapiąc za jego rękę. Nikita: Prezent też pewnie był piękny, ale nie musisz się trudzić. John: Ale. Nikita: Może. Niespokojnie otarła prawą nogę o drugą nogę. Nikita: Bądźmy po prostu sobą. Nieważne jacy będziemy, pomimo tego znaleźliśmy siebie i możemy być szczęśliwi. Położyła mu palec na ustach. Nikita:'A trochę brutalności da smaczek. Nie musimy zanudzać. ''Naglę ich sielankę przerwał wrzask Tori. '''John: Woo.. Przewrócił się i uderzył się o kafelki. John: No szlak. Nikita: Co ona sobie wyobraża..! Trzasnęła drzwiami i wyszła sprawdzić. John poszedł tuż za nią. Główny plac Plik:PtakixSzopy.png Po środku stała Tori, cała zmęczona i niezdolna do myślenia. Tori: Zawodnicy. Ziewnęła i powoli traciła siły. Tori: Mam dla was informację. Z chatki oraz łazienek przybyli zawodnicy. John: Przez ciebie zaciąłem się nitką... zobacz! Pokazał krwawiące dziąsło. Cilia: Fuj... krew... niedobrze. Schowała się za Noela, a ten miał zaciesz. Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): Tuli mnie .. Wiem że jest przerażenia, ale ludziom sprzedam historyjkę, że mnie kochała. Marcus: Proszę boisz się krwi? Śmieszne. Cilia: Mówi osoba wysysająca dusze ludzi. Marcus: Twa obelga sprawia, że podwyższam sobie samoocenę. Cassie: Ma sporo racji! Podszeszła do niej i pomogła jej wstać i się nie bać. Cassie: Będzie dobrze. Na pewno. Nagle dziwnie głośno było słychać chuchanie sowy. Nikita: Poczuliście dziwny dreszcz? Hank: O dziwo. Bucky: Boję się... szefowo? Spojrzał na nią, a ona stała jak wryta. Tori: Ale to nie ja kazałam. Było słychać trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Cilia: Aaa... Padła przerażona w ręce Cassie. Noel patrzył się dziwnie zazdrośnie. Marcus:'Nie będę tego komentował bo szkoda. ''Wyszedł naprzeciw wszystkim i przyjrzał się bliżej krzakom. '''Marcus: Wyjdziesz? Tori: Nie żeby coś... ale jakiś odłamek uderzył cię. I... Ucichła gdy coś się zaczęło zbliżać. Było słuchać tupanie. Wszyscy zamarli a Marcus się podśmiewał pod nosem. Marcus: Że też się boicie. Okazało się, że to była tylko mała wiewiórka. Cilia: Oww .. jaka słodka. Cassie: Ale co ona tutaj robi? Wyrwała się z jej rąk i podbiegła. Cilia: Jaka słodziutka. Wystawiła rękę i wiewiórka się zbliżała. Wyglądało to przepięknie kiedy się zbliżali, ale nagle Marcus kopnął wiewiórkę w dal. Zapadła niezręczna cisza. John: Yyy... czemu do cholery kopnąłeś!? Marcus: Radzę uciekać. Tori: Uciekać? Ari: Masz rację! Zemsta! Nagle stado kruków wbiło się w niebo. Znowu wszyscy się przerazili. Cilia: Gdzie jesteś Ari? Wstała i zaczęła się rozglądać. Cassie: Zaraz to ona za tym stoi? Tori: Hmm... wiecie co... ja uciekam. Bucky, Hank... idziecie ze mną. I mam pomysł! Zatrzymała się zastanawiając, ale Nikita wyszła naprzeciw. Nikita: Że co? Mamy ją uspokoić? Tori: Wiesz... co? Odwróciła się i uśmiechnęła szyderczo. Tori: Dokładnie to! Nie powstrzymać anomalię tylko Ari! Zaczęła pędzić przerażona w stronę domku. Za nią biegł Hank oraz Bucky. Nikita (W pokoju zwierzeń): Uspokoić szaleńca? To tak samo jak powiedzieć Cassie, żeby przestala zaczepiać Marcusa, albo żeby Noel nie robił z siebie idioty. Cassie: Nie mogą nas zabić? John: Chyba... Usłyszeli dziwny ryk. John: Zwierzęta mogą! Marcus: Ale z was tchórze. Nagle oberwał kamieniem w tył głowy. Cassie: Haha. Ha.. aaa! Zaczęła w panice biegać i się trzepotać aż walnęła Noela w oko. Noel: AA..! Jego wrzask zwołał kruki, które zaatakowały zawodników. John: To jakiś horror..!? Nikita:'Uwielbiam horrory. Złazić ze mnie! ''Uderzała w ptaki starając się ich pozbyć. Wszyscy wpadli w panikę. Jedyną, której zwierzęta nie atakowały była Cilia. '''Cilia: Ale? Ari: Jedyna byłaś miła i to cię uratowało. Teraz Ari się mści za Richarda!!! Cassie: To wasza wina wyjście tak głosowali!! Ptaki do niej podleciały i jakby szarpały każąc jej iść. Cilia: Co robicie? Szarpała się, ale nie mogła im zrobić krzywdy dlatego uległa. '' '''Cilia:' Niedobre. Nagle wszystkie kruki odleciały. Zdenerwowana Cassie uciekła i o dziwo Noel pobiegł za nią. Nikita i John uciekli również w stronę lasu. Marcus wywrócił oczami i poszedł do domku jak gdyby nic. Cilia zniknęła gdzieś w ciemności. Polowanie Więc polowanie przez Ari zostało rozpoczęte! Jak ono się potoczy? Krzaki Plik:PtakixSzopy.png Zaniepokojona Cilia poszła tam, gdzie zaprowadził go kruk. Cilia: Ari? Zobaczyła Ari wyglądającą niczym nimfę pokrytą bluszczem. Cilia: Co to za dość odważny strój. Ari: Ciliuś! Podbiegła i ucałowała jaw policze . Cilia: Jak miło. Przytuliła ją i również się cieszyła. Cilia: Ale czemu chcesz ich męczyć? Zemsta to złe rozwiązanie. Ari: Ari wie, ale Ari tęskni za Richusiem! Dlatego Ari robi polowanie! Cilia: Ale nie chcę by Ari odpadła jak Rouse. Nagle było słychać głos Tori. '' '''Tori:' Ari... mam pytanie. Ari: Taaak !!! Ogłuszyła lewe ucho Cilii. Cilia: To trochę bolało.. auć. Ari: Przepraszam. Zasmuciła się i odsunęła się. Tori: Jeśli się nad nimi poznęcasz to nie wylecisz! Ari: Nie jestem przekupna !! Tori: Dostaniesz talerz ciasteczek!!! Ari: Ciasteczka..! Zaczęła jej lecieć ślina i miała dziwny błysk w oku. Ari: Zgoooda! Przestała krzyczeć i burknęła pod nosem. Ari: Ciebie pomęczą cię misie! Cilia: Więc .. co ze mną? Ari: Do ciebie nie mam żalu o nic, jesteś miłaaa. Cilia:'''No wiesz, ale nie zrób im krzywdy.. zemsta nie jest warta. '''Ari: Zobaczę. Uśmiechnęła się o pognała. Nagle koło Cilia usiadł kruk. Cilia: Hej ptaszku. Przyleciało więcej z szyszkami i pazurami zaczęły drapać planszę. Cilia:'Trochę się boję. ''Gdy skończyły okazało się , że chcą z nią grać tylko w warcaby. '''CIlia: O.. chcecie trochę pogra? Zakrzeczała na zgodę i usiadła jej na razmieniu. Cilia:'Jesteście rozkoszn . Chociaż straszycie ludzi. ''Zatrzepotała skrzydłami na znak niezgody. '''Cilia: No ale wasze czarne pióra i ostre jak szpikulce pazury podpowiadają to. Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń):'''Co ja właściwie robię? Rozmawiam ze zwierzętami? W sumie.. zwierzęta są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi ludzi i są bardzo miłe i towarzyskie. A te kruki są cudowne. Polubię je. '''Cilia: Więc zaczynajcie. Kruk podleciał i zaczął przesuwać. Cilia miała po swojej stronie szyszki, zwierzęta miały żołędzie, żeby łatwiej przenosiły. Cilia: Zapowiada się fajna noc. Domek Tori Prowadząca nerwowo zakluczyła wejście do domku. Tori: No dzikuska jest przekupna. Hank: Wątpie by tak łatwo się zgodziła. Tori: Jeśli coś zrobi niepożądanego to na pewno wyleci. Hank: Oh jak chcesz to potrafisz być zła. Chciał się do niej zbliżyć ale ona się nie zgodziła i odepchnęła lekko. Tori: Nie.. zostaw. Hank: Dlaczego? Tori W sądzie mówili, że to nie ty i to prawda ale. Hank: Ale c , ciągle tym żyjesz? Tori: Nie krzycz na mnie!!! Uniosła się nerwowo. Bucky nie ogarniał co się dzieje. Tori: Żyję, bo to ważne ! Bo szarpnąłeś moją reputację! Teraz ludzie sądzą, że to przez moje niedopatrzenie. Na szczęście dziewczyna wyszła z tego. Hank:'Wyszła.. no i dobrze. Czego więcej chcesz!? ''Patrzył się na nią pełny gniewu i zawiści. '''Tori: Tego że muszę to powiedzieć. Podeszła do drzwi i otworzyła. Tori: Muszę cię wywalić! Hank: Żeee co!! Bucky: Nareszcie! Spojrzeli się na niego dziwnym wzrokiem. Hank: A kto będzie gotował dla tych bachorów!? Tori: Bucky umie gotować i to starczy, poza tym nie może pracować tutaj ktoś z wątpliwą opinią! Hank: Parszywa... zakłamana... Nagle Bucky przerażony upuściła kamerę i odsunął się w tył. Bucky: Potwór!!! Hank: Nie jestem potworem! Tori: Jaki potwór!? Spojrzała w drzwi a tam stało to co porwało Ember i Hernando w jednym odcinku. Hank: To.. to.. Bucky: Sasquachanakwa!!! Rzucił się do ucieczki. Sasquachanakwa wpadła do środka, rzucając się na Hanka. Tori zdąrzyła, skulona pod ścianą dobiec do schodów. Hank: Złaź ze mnie!!! Pomóżcie mi !! Tori z Bucky'm się przyglądali mu i Sasquachanakwie, która go okładała pięściami. Tori: Wiesz... Wylałam cię i teraz to mnie nie rusza . Poza tym miłość mogę znaleźć zawsze gdzie indziej. Szybko pobiegła na górę. Bucky patrzył na to z radością. Bucky: A ja zawsze cię nie lubiłem. Wystawił mu fakasa na pożegnanie po czym pobiegł do góry ukryć się . Hank : 'Osz wy szmaty .. dorwę was ! ''Sasquachanakwa dobiła go o ziemię i zaczęla nim rzucać na wszystkie strony , aż w końcu chłopak stracił przytomność i zabrała go ze sobą . Prowadząca i Kamerzysta schowali się na górze. Przed lasem, za domkami Zdenerwowana Cassie pobiegła i schowała się za domkiem. '''Cassi: Rany.. czuję się jak w jakimś koszmarze. Ktoś za nią biegł. Dziewczyna nerwowo zdjęła but. Podeszła, zasadziła się i walnęła temu czemuś w twarz. '' '''Noel:'AAA ! Mój nos.. Cassie: Noel? Noel: A.. Tarzał się z bólu po ziemi. Cassie: Jak można się tak skradać? I to w takim momencie! Noel: Po prostu ludzie się rozbiegli, a nie chciałem być sam. W dwóch znacznie raźniej ... Cassie: No z tym się zgodzę. Noel: Poza tym. W końcu długo przebywałem z Ari nie chwaląc się. Cassie: Ale z tego co mówili ona cię napastowała tylko. Podszedł i usiadł obok niej. Noel: Nie na pastowała, tylko zaczepiała. To różnica. Dotknął ręką nos, który się nieco zaczerwienił. Noel: Umiesz wycelować. Cassie: No wiesz jaka jest teraz sytuacja. Noel: Wiem.. Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń): Przez tydzień to mnie będzie bolało.. szlak. Siedzieli przez chwilę cicho, Cassie zerkała od czasu do czasu. Cassie: Robi się niebezpiecznie.. może? Noel: Znam skrytkę. Cassie: Skrytkę? Noel:'Nom.. ''Wstał i podbiegł nieco dalej. '''Noel: Więc jak ? Chcesz czekać na Ari, czy może idziemy? Cassie: Ale zwierzęta.. Po chwili było czuć drżenie ziemi i biegnące kopyta . '' '''Cassie:' Nieważne.. Prowadź!! Wstała i razem pobiegli do miejsca, które miał na myśli Noel. Domek zawodników i okolice Marcus, który podsłuchiwał rozmowę zza ściany był bardzo zadowolony. '' '''Marcus:' Hmm sekrety ? Przede mną? Wstał i podszedł do swojego łóżka. Rozsunął zamek i zaczął czegoś szukać. Marcus:'' 'Nie wiem co knujesz.. Wziął coś co wyglądało na papierowe kulki z knotem od świeczki. '' '''Marcus : '''Ale ja to odkryje. Tymczasem czas się w końcu wyżyć. ''Nagle drzwi zostały otworzone. '' '''Marcu : '''Pojawiłaś się szybciej niż sądziłem. ''Do pokoiku wszedła Ari a obok niej przebiegły dwa wilki. '''Ari: Marcus. Marcus: Hmm tak Ari? Ari: Dlaczego glosowałeś na Richarda? Marcus: A czemu by nie. Zaśmiał się przed nią i spojrzał jej w twarz. Marcus: Bo zasługiwał na odejście od dawna ? W końcu zwycięzca może być jeden. Ari: Ale śmiałeś to zrobić. Pobudek nie chcę znać. Odsłoniła oko przysłonięte włosami. Ari: Wilki. Wskazała na niego, po czym wilki wściekle się rzuciły. Marcus jednak odskoczył i wyskoczył przez okno rzucając bombą dymną, spowijając domek mgłą. Wyskoczył i wylądował przed domkiem. '' '''Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Sądziliście, że ujawniam swoje atuty od tak? Jeszcze nic o mnie nie wiecie! Mhahaha! '''Marcus:' Co za rozczarowanie. Nagle coś zaczęło mu się wić koło nogi. Marcus: Co? Odruchowo wymachnął nogą, okazało się, że był to zwykły wąż zbożowy. Marcus: Tego węża powinno tutaj nie być. Nagle z kłębu dymu wyskoczyły dwa wilki, które prawie użarłyby Marcusa, ale chłopak się wycofał w tył. '' '''Marcus:' Nie odpuszcza. Wilki zaczęły warczeć. Nagle usłyszały wezwanie i się wycofały. Marcus: Huh? Nagle wąż chciał go ukąsić, ale tym razem była to żmija. Marcus chwycił ją ledwo co. Marcus: Biedny wężyk.. ta niedobra zmusiła cię do gryzienia? Wąż jakby dziwnie go zrozumiał. Marcus:'''Biedny.. ''Puścił go i pozwolił mu się wić po ręce. Wąż swobodnie czuł się, a za jednym poszły pozostałe. Nagle również Ari wyskoczyła na dół. '' '''Ari: Zaklinasz węże? Marcus: Nie bez powodu mam ksywkę Python. Uśmiechnął się pewny siebie. Ari to nie ruszyło i wpatrywała zaczynając się uśmiechać. Ari: Pythony są duże a ty masz małego. Zarechotała się a Marcus poczuł się urażony. Marcus: Żeś przegięła.. Zaraz odechce ci się rechotać!! Nagle węże go owinęły wokół szyi. Marcus: Co!? Ari: Moje wężusie, Ari jest wróżką lasu i tylko Ari włada zwierzątkami, które są najurokliwsze na świecie. A gniew je odstrasza. Marcus: Żeś mnie na podstęp wzięła. Ari: Dokładnie, a teraz państwo Vilkowi cię zaprowadzą na miejsce. Nagle zrobiła mroczną minę. Ari:'Sądu. '''Marcus:'Muszę pogratulować. W końcu godny mnie rywal. Nie mają wyboru wstał i poszedł za wilkami . '' '''Ari:'Dziękuję. A teraz.. Czas znaleźć tych co nienawidzili Richusia! Pobiegła w przeciwną stronę, znikając między drzewami. Obok domku Tori Zaniepokojeni rozwojem sytuacji Nikita i John uciekli koło domku prowadzącej. '''John: Czuję się strasznie. Nikita: Czemu? Daleko nie pobiegliśmy. John: Nie ze zmęczenia . Mogę biec jakieś 20 kilometrów bez przerwy . Nikita: Mój twardziel. Podszedła i rozejrzała się w stroną placu. Nikita: Wszyscy zniknęli. John:'''Ta dziewczyna zdecydowanie przesadza. W końcu to walka o milion dolarów. '''Nikita: Prawda, ale nie wolno jej lekceważyć. Poczuła jak jej serce coraz mocniej bije i adrenalinę. John: Popilnuj, ja rozejrzę się czy można tutaj wejść. Nikita: Zgoda. Wpatrywała się dalej szukając czegoś niepokojącego. Nikita (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Nareszcie! Miałam dość uprzykrzania Cassie. W końcu Ari wzięła się do roboty i szaleje. Lubię rywalizację, jeśli jest na równym poziomie, a zwycięstwo wtedy jest jeszcze słodsze. ''Chłopak zaczął się rozglądać i natrafił na niedomknięte okno. '''John: Więc może? Chwycił ale nie chciało drgnąć. Nikita: Coś masz? John: Jest wejście, możemy się schować tam. A końcu jakaś dodatkowa ochrona. Rozejrzał i grubszy kij i wsadził w wnękę . Zaczął z całej siły ciągnąć. John: Czemu to się nie rusza. Przycisnął mocniej aż cała rama okna odpadła. John: Ups.. Nagle wystraszona dziewczyna odwróciła się. Nikita: Włamu nie robimy. Podszedła i zobaczyła metalowy przełącznik. Nikita: Kijem? Trzeba było blokadę odblokować i można było łatwo podnieść do góry. Przełączyła i można było normalnie podnieść resztę. Nikita: Widzisz? John (W pokoju zwierzeń): Cóż. wolałem własną metodę spróbować o której czytałem. Nikita: Dobrze więc wchodzimy. Pomógł jej podsadzając ją i wszedła do środka . Po chwili ona mu pomogła i wciągnęła go. Salon, domek Tori Oboje właśnie byli w domku. W razie czego wzięli stojący stół i rozerwali nogi, zasłaniając pęknięte okno. Nikita: To da nam trochę czasu. John: Nom, a co z tym zrobimy? Wzięła on niego nowi od stołu i wyrzuciła na kanapę. Nikita: Problem z głowy. John: Chociaż jeden. Liczę, że aż tak wkurzona nie jest. Nikita: Mnie to bez różnicy. Zaciekawiona zerkała na półki. Nikita: Hmm? Teczki? Zobaczyła teczkę ze swoim imieniem. Nikita: Huh? Wzięła i zobaczyła tam swoją kasetę. John: Co tam masz? Zaciekawiony podszedł. Nikita: Nagranie z mojej audycji i kwestionariusz. Fajnie, ale sądziłam że się tego pozbyła. John: Ale czemu tylko twój? Nikita: W sumie.. Rozejrzeli się i były tam pozostałe formularze od innych zawodników co są w grze. John: Raczej nie powinniśmy. Nikita: Mamy okazję, więc trzeba skorzystać. Nagle usłyszeli jakiś dziwny dźwięk. John: Co to? Nikita: Nie wiem, ale nie zaciekawcie to brzmi. Podeszedli do drzwi i zauważyli schodzącą Tori i Bucky'ego. Tori: No, więc chyba to coś sobie poszło. Bucky: No.. Tori: Ale bałagan niesamowity jest. Zawodnicy się przyglądali i kiedy prowadząca spojrzała oboje się przestraszyli i schowali. Nikita:'Co robimy? Jak nas zobaczy to nas wyda. '''John:'Musimy uciec. '''Nikita: Zgoda. Nagle głowa Tori pojawiła się przed Nikitą. Tori: Mówicie szeptem, ale to słychać! John: Nie wyrzucaj nas z programu! Tori: Czemu mam to robić? Nikita: Bo się wkradliśmy? Tori: Mam lepszą propozycję. Spojrzeli na siebie zdziwienie. Tori się uśmiechnęła, po czym Bucky wygonił ich z domku. Tori: Tak się pozbywa karaluchy. Las, Skały Tymczasem Cassie, która szła za Noelem była już zmęczona tymi jego dziwnymi krokami. Cassie: Powiedz mi.. dlaczego nie przestaniesz tak krążyć! Złapała się za włosy. Cassie: W głowie mi się kręci! Noel: Nie chcę by nas odnalazła, dlatego utrudniam jej znalezienie drogi. Cassie: Uczyli cię tego na obozie dla cwaniaków? Jego wyraz twarzy sugerował, że miała rację. Cassie: Serio? Noel: Skąd wiedziałaś. Cassie: Zgadywałam. Noel: Ok. Zatrzymał się, a przed nimi stały znane Noelowi skały. Cassie: To tutaj? Skądś znam to miejsce.. Noel: Cóż, wiem że nie znosisz Marcusa i mogę ci powiedzieć. Tutaj często chodził i się ukrywał. raz za nim poszedłem z ciekawości. Tutaj chyba wykiwał tą dziewczynę i knuł z Pedro jeśli dobrze myślę. Zastanowił się przez dłuższą chwilę i podszedł do drzewa. Noel: A tutaj chyba miał to. Włożył rękę do dziupli i wyjął coś co przypominało gruby zeszyt. Gdy pokazał dziewczynie ona oniemiała i zbladła. Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ja.. ja.. jestem.. nie wiem co mam mówić! Noel:'''Nie wiem co on tam pisał bo się nie zbliżałem. '''Cassie: Skąd ty tyle wiesz ! I skąd ty bierzesz te rzeczy!? Noel: Cóż.. Podrapał się niezręcznie po głowie. Noel: Tori dostaje często normalne jedzenie i zamiast nam dawać daje je innym. No a czasem udawało mi się coś podwędzić no i się wymienialiśmy. Cassie: To trochę nie fair wiesz? Spojrzała się podejrzliwie jednym okiem na niego. Noel:'''Cóż, taką mam naturę. '''Cassie: Złodziejaszka? Hmm.. Noel: No cóż.. starych nawyków się nie zmieni. Ale przynajmniej nie okradałem ludzi. Przypomniała sobie jak Marcus zabrał jej pamiętnik, ale na szczęście teraz jest bezpieczny. '' '''Cassie:' Cóż. Usłyszeli oboje wicie wilka i zamarli. Cassie: Może lepiej już się schowajmy. gdzie to miejsce? Noel: Niedaleko .. szybko. Podbiegli do skał, gdzie pociągnął za łańcuch i otworzyła się klapa prowadząca w dół do niewielkiego pomieszczenia wyłożonymi fantami. '' '''Noel:' Wchodż, ja coś muszę zrobić. Dziewczyna posłuchała go i wszedła. Schowała zeszyt tak by nie widział że go wzięła. Cassie: Co chcesz zrobić? Noel: Coś. Pobiegł niedaleko i zacierał nogą ślady, utrudniając i licząc na to że zyskają trochę czasu. Noel: Już. Nagle zobaczył jak zza drzew wyłaniają się lśniące oczy, migając swoim złowrogim spojrzeniem rzucił się w ucieczkę, zacierając ślady. Cassie: Szybciej! to są wilki! Noel: Staram się. Nagle wynurzył się pierwszy napastnik i biegł. Chłopak zrezygnował z zacierania i biegł. Wpadł do środka a Cassie zatrzasnęła klapę. Wilk uderzył i wbił zęby, jednak nie mógł jej rozwalić. Przerażona siedziała z boku a Noel zabezpieczył od środka klapę. Krzaki, w czasie gry Cilia świetnie się bawiła. Właśnie skończyła grać w warcaby i grupka ptaków siedziała jej na głowie, a druga siedziała na gałęzi, którą położyła im Cilia. Cilia: Więc naprawdę macie nowe gniazdo? Kruk zakrakał do niej potakując główką. Cilia: O jak miło. Pewnie wszystko macie urządzone. No i młode maja cieplutk , bo jesteście pewnie opiekuńcze. Tamte kruki dorzuciły żołędzie do stosu. Cilia: Oj podbijają państwo Skowroństwy? Więc my też podbijemy co nie? Ptaki siedzące na niej zatrzepotały skrzydłami. Cilia: Jesteście naprawdę urocze. Teraz wiem dlaczego tak bardzo dobrze mi się rozmawia z Ari. Wzięła parę żołędzi i rzuciła na stos. Cilia: Ok wchodzicie? Kruki z przeciwnej strony puściły karty z dziobów poddając się. Cilia: Wygrałam. Ucieszyła się, ale zamiast wsiąść dla siebie dała krukom. Cilia: Ale wam to się przyda bardziej. Proszę. Kruki były bardzo zauroczone jej zachowanie i jeden z siedzących przytulił się jej do policzka. Cilia: Ojej, naprawdę miło się z wami gra, ale muszę iść znaleźć Ari. Nagle ich czarne oczka wyglądały na smutne. Patrzyły się na nią błagalnym wzrokiem. '' '''Cilia: 'Wiem, że chcecie bym została ale naprawdę też mi jest smutno. No i chcę pomóc Ari. Więc może pójdziemy wszyscy razem? Kruki zakrzaczały na zgodę . Dziewczyna wstała i na jej ramiona usiadły kruki. Cilia: Więc ruszajmy. Razem z ptakami poszła szukać Ari. Przed Domkiem Tori Bucky wygonił Nikitę i Johna z domku ta jednak miała wciąż ze sobą swoje nagranie i papiery . John: Nie oddałaś jej? Nikita: Nawet nie zauważyła, że miałam to! John: Ale jeśli przez to będą kłopoty? Nikita: Użyjemy twojej siły i mojego sprytu i załatwimy to raz, ciach. Przeszła obok niego a on dziwnie się spojrzał. John: Że co? Nikita: Spokojnie.. nie będzie.. Nagle na jej ramieniu zawisła ręką. Ari: AAAARRR! Nikita chciała ją uderzyć, ale odskoczyła. John prawie dostał zawału i padł na ziemię. Nikita: Zgłupiałaś do reszty!? Ari: To wyście zgłupieli! Nagle jej oczy były pełne szaleństwa, a na rękach było widać napięte żyły i buzującą krew. Ari:'Wyście.. ''Wskazała na nich rękę. '''Ari: Wyście odebrali mi Richusia! Nikita: Więc o to masz żal ? Znasz go w ogóle? Ari: Znam i wiem, że ma dobre serduszko. Położyła rękę na swoim sercu. Ari: Czuję że za mną tęskni. Tęskni i to wszystko przez was! Dziewczyna nerwowo podbiegła do wystraszonego Johna. Ten jednak nie mógł się ocknąć. Nikita: John? Złapała go za głowę i uderzyła w policzek. Nikita: Wstań . Ari: Ułatwiacie mi. Pstryknęła palcami i z lasu wyszły wilki oraz doszły jelenie i para starych kóz. Nikita: W zoo była wyprzedaż? Ari: Nom, 100 % zniżka i w rabacie pyłek dla wróżki! Wyjęła podobną bombę, którą rzucił Marcus i rzuciła w stronę dziewczyny. Wybuchła i wszystko wokół okryło się mgłą. Nikita zakaszlała i złapała Johna za ramię i próbowała uciec. '' '''Nikita (W pokoju zwierzeń):' Ona stwarza zagrożenie ! I co to za reality show! To nie Przetrwaj lub Zgiń.. chociaż.. chciałam w tym wziąć udział. Ari: Nie ukryjecie się! Nikita nerwowo szła, ale drogę zatarasował jej wilk. Rzucił się, ale Nikita powaliła go z główki. Nikita: Haha! Siedzieć piesku! Nagle z mgły wyszły rogi i uderzyły ją. Ta jednak stałą twardo , ale została osunięta w tył . Nikita: Co za .. Nie miała siły i padła, John upadł obok a ona spadłą na plecy. Ari: Zaśnij. Ari podszedła i stanęła w rozkroku nad jej głową. Patrzała się na nią, po czym sypnęła jej jakimś pyłkiem w twarz. '' '''Nikita:' Ari.. pożałujesz. Zrobiła się senna i po chwili stałą się niegroźna. '' '''Ari:' Możecie zabrać moje pupilki. Dziękuję za pomoc. Skrytka w lesie Noel zabezpieczył miejsce, przerażona Cassie siedziała z boku. Całe ręce jej drżały. Noel zabezpieczył miejsce i po chwili zapalił świeczkę. Noel: W porządku? Spojrzał jej w oczy, ale widział w nich tylko strach. Noel: Spokojnie, proszę okryj się. Dał jej koc, bez słowa wzięła go. Cassie: Dzięki. Dalej bała się mówić i ciągle myślała o tym co przeczytała . Noel wyjął jakieś rośliny o obłożył sobie cały nos. Noel: Jaka ulga. Ojj. Wygodnie usiadł, mimo że nie było za wiele miejsca. Noel: Czuję, że cały ból znika i uchodzi . Rozłożył się wygodnie, ale widział, że Cassie trzęsie się z przerażenia i zimna i podał jej koc i wodę. Noel: Proszę. Cassie: Dziękuję. Wzięła od niego rzeczy, przykryła się i wzięła łyk wody. Trochę się uspokoiła. Cassie: A właściwie skąd znasz to miejsce? Noel: A zdarzyło się być tutaj i handlować. Często Marcus przychodził między innymi. Cassie: Marcus? Noel: Nom. Westchnął smutny, patrząc się w bok. Noel: A ty? Co naprawdę czujesz do niego? Cassie: Ja? Odwróciła wzrok będąc nieobecna. Cassie: Sama nie wiem, ale wiem jedno. Nigdy nie będę przy nim spokojna. Noel: Widać, że się nienawidzicie. Cassie: Bo mnie wkurza! Noel:'A ma powód? '''Cassie:'Chociażby to, że jest mega wredny i zły. '''Noel: Ale pasuje do ciebie. Cassie: Mhm. Prędzej na krzesło elektryczne bym usiadła. Noel: Coś miałbym wątpliwości. Wyciągnął jedną kanapkę i podzielił na pół i dał jej kawałek. Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń): Co za gbur.. jak śmie mnie przesłuchiwać! Ale chociaż nie myślę o tych wilkach. Ari trochę bywa przerażająca. Cassie : A właściwie to chcę jeszcze spytać, skąd tyle rzeczy masz? Noel:'''Cóż, Tori jest wredna no i ma manie. '''Cassie: To znaczy? Noel: Powiedzmy, że raz użyte jest stare i wyrzuca to. Dziewczyna pachnęła. Cassie: Nic dziwnego. Noel: No i najlepsze z tego to, że jedzenie też zabiera i daje nam pomyje. To co mam to resztki co zostawały z tych lepszych dań. Przez chwilę nagle się uciszyło wycie wilków. Noel: Odeszły? Cassie: Chyba. Nagle jednak ni stąd i zowąd zostali zaatakowani przez niedźwiedzia. Wyrwał on klapę swoimi pazurami i ugryzł Noela wyszarpując go. Cassie przerażona chciała mu pomóc, ale nie miała na tyle siły. Niedźwiedź nim szarpał i do środka wpadły dwa wilki. Cassie: Proszę .. nie gryźcie.. Padła przed nimi i zdała sobie sprawę ,że nie czułą zeszytu. Skojarzyła, że może jej wypaść. '' '''Cassie:' Zaraz.. Wilki były gotowe uróść i dziewczyna nie miała wyboru. Posłusznie wyszła. Noel:'Czemu mnie zawsze biją.. ''Noel wisiał w pysku misia a Cassie szła przerażona obok. Drugie piętro domku Tymczasem Tori i Bucky byli zajęci ukrywaniem się na górze domku. 'Tori:'No więc? 'Bucky:'Co? Siedział i oglądał jakiś program o kraksach samochodowych. 'Tori:'Co mam zrobić? Wywalić Ari? '''Bucky: W sumie za co? Tori:'''Pomyślmy.. Demoluje mi wyspę, rozjusza zwierzęta! '''Bucky: I przypomnę, że ona podsunęła ci zadanie pod nos. Siedziała i zastanawiała się i zaciągnęła się łykiem kakao. Tori: Hmm muszę to przemyśleć. Bucky:'Ale chyba nie ma co myśleć. Powinnaś ją wynagrodzić. '''Tori:'Myślisz? '''Bucky: No raczej. Podszedł pewny siebie do niej. Bucky : Powiedziałaś, że dasz jej ciasteczka za to, chcesz wyjść na chamska wobec ludzi? Chris był bezduszny, ale ty nie musisz też być. Tori : 'W sumie, jak myślę. ''Wzięła ponownie łyk oraz ugryzła maślane ciastko. 'Tori:'To wiem co zrobię. Bucky uśmiechnął się i wziął wszystkie rzeczy do nagrywania . Tori postanowiła się szykować. Miejsce Tortur Ari siedziała wygodnie na tronie jaki jej wygryzły bobry z okolicznego jeziora a pod nią leżały dwa jelenie, a obok stałą kaczka którą głaskała. Na linach, na gałęzi głową w dół zwisali Marcus, Nikita oraz John, Cilia natomiast wyszła z krzaków z krukami. 'Ari:'Muahaha! 'John:'Proszę .. pomóż! 'Cilia:'Ari? 'Ari:'Tak! Tutaj siedzi Ari ! Wróżkowa Władczyni Lasu! '''Cilia: Ari to ja Cilia proszę posłuchaj, nie ma sensu się mścić. Nie jesteś zła. Ari:'''Tutaj nie ma Ari, tylko Wróżkowa Władczyni Lasu! '''Marcus: Phi .. Nagle oberwał szyszką od wiewiórek , które siedziały i się śmiały. Marcus: Dziwna sytuacja.. Nikita: Wiesz nawet to przyjemne jest. Marcus:'''Bo to wasza wina. '''John: Hah! Nie obwiniaj teraz mnie i Nikity! Sam też tak głosowałeś zapewne. Marcus: Nic na mnie nie macie. Tymczasem wszyscy się zdziwili nagle pojawieniem niedźwiedzia, który przyniósł poobijanego Noela oraz Cassie , która szła obok wilków. Ari:'Wszyscy są! '''Cassie:'Proszę Ari.. uspokój się. Wilki ją szarpnęły i padła do przodu. '''Cilia: Cassie! Chciał podbiec pomóc i nagle wszystkie kruki odleciały i dziewczyna wpadła w linę. Ari: Niee.. Chciała się rzucić na pomoc i nagle złapał ją Noel. Noel: Proszę.. Ari:'Puszczaj! Zwierzęta.. ''Nagle zasadził jej liścia w policzek. '''Noel: Ari opanuj się! Wszystkim zaparło dech w piersiach. Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Idiota.. Martwy idiota.. Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń): Czemuż ją rozgniewałeś? Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego. Noel: Ari proszę.. Richard pewnie by tego nie chciał . Nie lubił cię za bycie złą ! Lubił cię za zabawną tobą.. Westchnął ze smutku . Noel: Też mnie kręciłaś i nie mam co kłamać , ale cieszę się , że mogę być twoim przyjacielem. I nie jesteś zła.. Nagle w oku Ari zakręciła się łezka. Cassie:'Mówi prawdę.. pocieszyłaś mnie i uszczęśliwiłaś. Jesteś perełką i jesteś Dziak na stój sposób. ''Podeszła i również ją przytuliła. '''Cassie: Nie jesteś zła.. jesteś dobra , Kochach zwierzęta za dobroć i nieważne jak jesteś dzika i zła to jesteś dobra. Ari się rozpłakała tak samo jak pozostali, poza Marcusem, któremu się robiło niedobrze, od tej przesłodkiej scenki i oberwał kilka razy szyszkami od wiewiórek. Ari:'Przyjaciele? '''Cassie:'Tak. 'Ari:'Richuś.. Przepraszam, że mnie taka widziałeś! Ari da z siebie wszystko! Ari jest dobrą wróżk , nie złą! I Ari przeprasza zwierzątka i zawodników! Ale Ari wini Nikitę i Johna. '''Noel: Ale nie możesz krzywdzić ludzi. Nie powinniśmy.. nawet ja to wiem. Cilia uśmiechnęła się i zrobiło się jej ciepło w sercu. Wiedziała, że Noel był po części winny jej otrucia i ucieszyła się w duchu, że czuje się winny. Ari:'Wypuści ich zwierzątka. ''Wiewiórki rozgryzły liny i zawodnicy pospadali w dół. '''Ari: I dziękuję. Nagle z domku wyszła Tori, która widziała scenkę i biła brawa. Tori: Cassie, Noel, Ari! Gratuluję wygranego zadania! To było piękne.. Nikita: Jak oni wygrali! John: To niesprawiedliwe! Marcus: '''Dokładnie. '''Cilia: To takie piękne. Całą trójka wrogo się na nią spojrzała. Tori: Cóż, czas na eliminację i nie ma chyba na co czekać. To był naprawdę burzliwy odcinek. Eliminacje Plik:PtakixSzopy.png Zawodnicy niechętnie znaleźli się na miejscu eliminacyjnym. Tori : 'Witam na eliminacjach. Więc.. '''Nikita:'Pozbędziesz się Ari? '''Tori: Nie, ma nietykalność przecież. Więc zapraszam do głosowania. Cassie, Noel i Ari są nietykalni, pamiętajcie. Cassie (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Dzisiaj trzeba winić tych przez których trafiłam do koszmaru . '''Noel (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Cóż.. po rozmowie z Cassie coś sobie uświadomiłem i wiem na kogo zagłosuję. '''Ari (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''AAA! Które z nich! Najlepiej całą trójkę na stos i spalić! '''Marcus (W pokoju zwierzeń): Mhpf.. Co się przejmuje. I tak nie odpadnę. Nikita (W pokoju zwierzeń): Że też ona jest bezpieczna.. Ale są inni co mnie wkurzają. John (W pokoju zwierzeń):'To twój koniec! '''Cilia (W pokoju zwierzeń):'Na szczęście obyło się bez większych kłopotów. Żałuję, że nie mogłam nic zrobić. Smutno i przepraszam za ten głos i za moją bezradność. '''Tori: No mam wasze wyniki. Wzięła do ręki trzy żołędzie. Tori: Pierwsze trzy dla Noela, Cassie oraz Ari. Rzuciła, Ari złapała i połknęła. Cassie nie złapała i poleciał dalej, a Noel oberwał w policzek i jęknął z bólu. Tori:'Kolejną bezpieczna osobą jest .. Marcus. ''Rzuciła mu żołędzia a on pewny siebie uśmiechnął się. '''Cassie: Hmm.. Marcus: O bez komentarza dzisiaj? Cassie:'Nie mam sił na ciebie.. ''Nie mogła o dziwo spojrzeć mu w oczy, przez co poczuł się dziwnie. '''Tori: Jak przykro.. Zagrożona, ale bezpieczna jest Cilia Nikita: Zaraz? Jesteśmy zagrożeni!? Złapała Johna i przytulili się do siebie. John:'Nie chcę odpaść.. '''Tori: ' Jak przykro.. jedno odpadnie. I tym gołąbkiem, który odleci armatą jest… … … … … … … Nikita ! John, zostajesz w grze! 'John:'NIEEE! Przytulił się do niej mocniej, a ta zamarła. Tori rzuciła do Johna żołędziem, ale zignorował ten rzut. 'John:'Nie chcę się z tobą rozstawać '''Nikita: W porządku.. Spuściła głowę w dół. Nikita: Wygraj to dla nas.. Wstała, opuszczając jego objęcia. Ari siedziała i rechotała się. Ari: ZEMSTA! Nikita: Odwal się idiotko! Wy wszyscy jesteście chamscy! Najpierw mówicie jedno, potem drugie, dwulicowe łajzy! Tori:'''Tak tak , jesteś wściekła… bla bla bla.. do armaty bo wszyscy chcą spać! '''Nikita: Nie daruję wam . była jedną osób, które się starały o wygraną, ale wy nie! Podstępnie się bronicie! Wsiadła do armaty, pełna złości i goryczy oraz oburzenia, został wystrzelona. Tori: I w ten sposób odpadła Nikita. Przepraszam.. nie mam siły na długą i nudną mowę końcową, po zaraz worki pod oczami mi się zrobią. Jedyne co powiem to zapraszam na kolejny odcinek Nowych na Wyspie! Klip Specjalny Nikita: Nigdy! Leciała tak długo , aż uderzyła o huśtawkę i się zatrzymała. Nikita : ' Nie podaruję im tego ! Wredni zdrajcy i co to za sprawiedliwość! Ari rozwaliła show i nie odpadła!? ''Wstała jak gdyby nic i z wściekłości rozwaliła huśtawkę. Jakieś dziecko patrzało i uciekło z płaczem. 'Nikita:'I dobrze temu bachorowi! Podeszła do kamerzysty , który ją nagrywał. '''Nikita: A ty odwal się już ode mnie! Szarpnęła go i rzuciła kamerą o ziemię aż obraz zniknął. Kategoria:Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - Nowi na Wyspie - Odcinki